


La decisión de Kaelyn

by NoeliaSC



Series: One-shot [2]
Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Artificery, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliaSC/pseuds/NoeliaSC
Summary: Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98





	La decisión de Kaelyn

Kaelyn cerró la puerta de su dormitorio tras de sí y salió de las dependencias universitarias destinadas a los estudiantes. Tenía clase con el rector pero aún era temprano. Le gustaba madrugar, no le suponía ningún problema a diferencia del resto de personas. Estaba segura de haberlo heredado de su padre, a ambos les gustaba levantarse temprano y aprovechar el día. Aunque su padre era mucho más radical que ella, o al menos eso creía, si por él fuera no habría noche, solamente continuas horas de luz. Quizá por eso estaba tan obsesionado con las lámparas de llama perpetua.  
Se dirigió hacia la Factoría, las horas muertas le quemaban en las manos. Hacía tres bimestres que había dejado de ser Re'lar, se encontraba en los que serían unos de los pocos semestres que años que le quedan en la Universidad. Ahora era El'the, el último paso antes de ser Arcanista.  
En realidad, a pesar de lo que opinara su padre al respecto ella tenía intereses y curiosidad más allá que en los talleres. Le encantaba la historia y las lenguas, la literatura, el folklore, las culturas, las relaciones comerciales... La Universidad era el lugar perfecto para una persona como ella.  
Aunque no siempre habían vivido en la Universidad, aquel lugar era lo que ella recordaba, no tenía recuerdo alguno de otro lugar. Ser la hija de uno de los Maestro suponía un problema y una desventaja al mismo tiempo. Conocía todos los lugares, secretos y no tan secretos de la Universidad y sus alrededores, además de los chismorreos sobre los profesores a través de su padre. El lado negativo de que tu padre fuera un Maestro de la Universidad, y no uno cualquiera sino el Maestro Artificiero Kilvin era que toda la Universidad parecía tener un plan sobre cómo debería ser tu vida. Eso hacía que se viera envuelta en situaciones con el que el resto de los alumnos ni se imaginaba; todavía recordaba aquella vez que le había suplicado al Maestro Lorren para que la tomase como una de sus E'lir y el rechazo taciturno de este al decirle que el Archivo no era su lugar.  
Le encantaba la Factoría, después de todo, se había criado allí. Aprendió las runas casi antes de hablar y las dominaba como nadie. No obstante, su padre también era estricto con ella, le daba igual lo que pudieran pensar el resto, quería enseñarle a valerse por sí misma, como había hecho siempre.  
Una vez en la Factoría, utilizó unas de las mesas del taller, tenía una sala privada para ella sólo que dedicaba a sus proyectos, tenía varios entre manos en ese momento pero no le apetecía encerrarse con los artefactos. A esas horas de la mañana, el taller aún no se había llenado, sólo había una docenas de estudiantes muy madrugadores y se respiraba un ambiente distinto, pensó que Cammar y su padre dirían que ese era el sonido de la paz, el sonido de los metales, las respiraciones de esfuerzo, las imágenes de estudiantes concentrados; ella en cambio, creía que era más bien el sonido de la sobriedad. No sería la única en pensar eso, sonrío inconscientemente. Apartó rápidamente el pensamiento de la cabeza.  
Desde la mesa podía ver a su padre, estaba reunido con Cammar. Le gustaría hablar con los dos pero decidió que podía esperar. Colocó todo lo que necesitaba sobre la mesa y comenzó a trabajar, concentrándose en lo que tenía entre manos e ignorando lo que la rodeaba. Sólo era una trabajo menor, estaba tratando de mejorar un sistema de refrigeración temporal. Por supuesto que estos recibían un nombre menos técnico pero no sería la hija de su padre si no utilizase sus nombres.  
Los sistemas de refrigeración se utilizaban en los comedores de las residencias de estudiantes y también en algunas de las tabernas más sofisticadas a esta orilla del río. Estos artefactos permitían conservar cosas durante más tiempo, se utilizaban sobretodo para la comida aunque no era su único uso, por ejemplo, en la Clínica era muy comunes. Kaelyn pretendía hacerlos más pequeños para que su uso pudiera extenderse.  
Creía que había encontrado una forma de hacerlo posible. Aunque no podría hacerlo ella sola, echó un vistazo hacia la oficina de su padre. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Cammar salió, justo a tiempo pensó Kaelyn, como siempre. Se acercó a él.  
-Hola  
-El'the Kaelyn.  
Ella sonrió antes su saludo, el ayudante de su padre era muy parecido a él, no dejaban que sus relaciones personales afectasen a su trabajo, ni siquiera en el caso de su novia.  
-Giller Cammar, ¿podría ayudarme en mi proyecto? Necesito a alguien fuerte. - le preguntó con una sonrisa, observó con cierta satisfacción con el enorme giller se sonrojaba.  
-Por supuesto. - le respondió en voz grave.  
Una vez en la mesa, Kaelyn le explicó a Cammar sus ideas para llevar a cabo el proyecto, él asentía. En realidad, ya habían hablado de eso, al principio de su relación Cammar era más reservado pero al poco tiempo los dos comenzaron a compartir con el otro sus ideas y proyectos. Era una de las partes preferidas de Kaelyn de su relación, sobre todo porque nunca había podido hacer eso con su anterior pareja, sobre la que no debía pensar en absoluto se recordaba cada vez que su imagen aparecía en su cabeza, lo que era varias veces al día.  
Los dos estaban concentrados en seguir los pasos cuidadosamente. Kaelyn escribía las runas en las tablas de metal mientras que Cammar las sujetaba como si se tratasen de hojas de papel. De repente escucharon un golpe sordo y gritos. Se giraron a la vez hacia el lugar del ruido, Kaelyn no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito al ver el contenedor roto y como el líquido se derramaba. Tras trabajar durante años en la Factoría tanto Cammar como ella sabían mantener la mente fría en situaciones como aquella.  
Cammar cogió a Kaelyn del brazo.  
-Coge a todos los alumnos y saca los de aquí.  
-¿Y mi padre?  
-Sabe qué es lo que tiene hacer.  
-Ya lo sé, pero querrá salvar a sus lámparas y la Factoría, sabes que no saldrá de aquí hasta que todos estemos fuera. Será el último en salir. No te escuchará a ti, asegurate de que todos estén fuera, yo me encargaré de mi padre.  
-Vale, -dijo Cammar- ten cuidado. - le apretó el brazo de forma cariñosa y se fue dirigiéndose a los alumnos frenéticos que corrían de un lado a otro. - ¡Alejaos del líquido!  
Kaelyn se cubrió la boca con la mano, y corrió hasta las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina de su padre zigzagueando entre las mesas del taller. El líquido se expandía rápidamente por los canales que debían conducirlo hasta los dos desagües pero era inflamable al contacto con el aire, y estaba arrasando con todo lo que encontraba a su camino.  
A un par de metros de las escaleras Kaelyn tuvo que detenerse, las llamas no le permitían pasar. Con los gritos que resonaban en la Factoría, Kilvin no tardaría mucho en percatarse de lo que ocurría pero en su nivel era también más posible que se viera afectado por el humo y los gases que despedía el líquido.  
Kaelyn miró a su alrededor, tenía que llegar ahí arriba como fuera. A su izquierda había una mesa del taller, grande y resistente, el líquido aún no la había alcanzado pero no tardaría mucho. Se le ocurrió una idea pero debía darse prisa, no tenía mucho tiempo. Subió a la mesa de un salto gracias a la adrenalina y calculó la distancia que la separaba de las escaleras. Esperó tener fuerzas para hacer eso también y no acabar en el charco de brea que se formaba bajo la mesa, respiró hondo no tenía tiempo que perder. Dio un par de pasos atrás para tomar impulso y saltó.  
Nada más separar las piernas de la mesa se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser suficiente, iba a caer, caería en la brea comehuesos. Estiró las manos con la esperanza de poder asirse a algo, rozó con los dedos la barandilla y se aferró a ella, se alzó con los brazos y levantó las piernas tratando de evitar tocar el suelo que ya notaba caliente. Al segundo intento consiguió tocar la escalera con los pies, se soltó de la barandilla y se pegó a la pared justo cuando una llamarada de fuego estalló donde ella había estado.  
Sorprendiéndome a mí misma por no perder los estribos, subió las escaleras. Su padre por fin de había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba, se encontraba asomado al final de las escaleras gritando instrucciones. No había perdido ni un solo minuto maldiciendo.  
-Padre, - le dijo Kaelyn tras subir los escalones de dos en dos – tenemos que salir de aquí. Cammar y los otros giller se están encargando de los alumnos, debemos salvar lo imprescindible.  
-Lo sé, no hay tiempo. Rápido.  
Kaelyn entró al despacho mientras su padre continuaba fuera, cogió una bolsa y la llenó con los libros y objetos imprescindibles de la Factoría, sabía después de haber discutido con su padre innumerables veces qué era lo que debía coger y qué debía dejar atrás. Pergaminos, tablas de incalculable valor, pequeños artefactos de metal que aún estaban por estudiar. No tardó más de cinco latidos en cogerlo todo. No sólo había discutido el plan, también lo habían practicado más de una docena de veces.  
De vuelta con su padre, Kaelyn observó por primera vez la magnitud del desastre. Ya no quedaban casi alumnos por salir, la mitad del taller estaba en llamas, las paredes estaban tomando una tonalidad oscura y el aire era casi irrespirable. Comenzó a toser de forma incontrolable y cayó al suelo. El humo le estaba afectando, notaba que cada vez le costaba más respirar  
-Aguanta un momento.  
Kilvin dio un golpe a la pared, una parte del techo de la Factoría se desprendió, formando una diminuta plataforma por la que podrían llegar a las salidas de la nave al otro lado. Kaelyn le tendió la bolsa a su padre, éste la rechazó y con su enorme brazo la levantó del suelo. Puso un pie en la plataforma y luego otro, ésta comenzó a temblar de forma amenazadora.  
-Suelta me. No podemos pasar los dos por aquí. Sal tú, - le dijo a su padre. - no te preocupes, saldré por atrás. No es la primera vez que lo hago.  
Kilvin la miró preocupada, con una de esas miradas que únicamente le dedicaba a ella, y asintió. Cogió la bolsa y recorrió la plataforma gritando órdenes y lanzándole miradas alternativamente. A Kaelyn no le sorprendió, su padre la había criado sólo, confiaba en ella y sabía que podría salir de allí.  
Cubriéndose la boca con la blusa para poder respirar mejor, volvió a entrar a la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se aferró a los cristales de la ventana, estaban cerrados. Sabía que debía hacerlo muy deprisa pues el aire de fuera podía avivar el fuego aún más. Abrió los cristales y sintió el aire fresco en la cara, un lujo que prometió no dar por sentado nunca más. Con ayuda de las manos subió al alféizar y saltó al edificio colindante. La distancia era menor que la que había saltado antes, pero no tuvo en cuenta dos factores. Primero, ahora estaba más cansada, y segundo, uno de sus pies tropezó con las ventanas que se abrían hacia fuera. Mientras veía como el suelo se acercaba cada vez más, no pudo más que gritar.

* * *

Lo primero que escuchó Kaelyn fueron unos pasos rítmicos, tres pasos, pausa, tres pasos pausa, tres pasos, pausa. Poco a poco el resto de su cuerpo fue recuperando la sensibilidad y despertándose, le dolía cada parte de él. Con gran esfuerzo consiguió abrir los ojos.  
Se encontraba en una cama, tapada con una sábana, a su lado había una silla, vacía. Reconoció el lugar como la Clínica, había estado más veces.  
-  
Al otro lado, había una persona andando de una lado a otro.  
Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba. Se incorporó con gran esfuerzo, apoyándose en los bordes de la cama.  
-¿La Factoría?  
-No tendremos la suerte de perderla.  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Qué más da! Has saltado desde una ventana de un edificio en llamas, ¿cómo te sientes? Necesitaré todos los detalles para tus memorias, Kaelyn la Grande.  
Kaelyn recordó el salto, se había tropezado tratando de llegar al edificio colindante, pero en sus brazos no vio ningún moratón ni ninguna otra señal de golpes. Si hubiese caído desde esa altura se habría matado, duda que la muerte fuera una eterna discusión con Elodin.  
-No me he hecho nada, sólo unos rasguños. La otra opción era morir ahí dentro.  
-Los ceáldicos sois muy cabezotas, ¿no se te ocurrió salir por la puerta?  
-Tenía buenas vistas. - escuchó a su viejo amigo soltar un gruñido. - Por cierto, gracias por salvarme.  
-Yo no salvo a los suicidas, ¿no recuerdas al Edena Ruh?  
-Sé que has sido tú, no tengo ni un sólo rasguño. Ya me lo contarás en otra ocasión.  
-Puede que lo hiciese yo, pero eso no significa que puedas ir saltando de tejado en tejado. Ese soy yo, ¿recuerdas?  
Kaelyn sonrió ante las palabras de Elodin. Cuando habían estado juntos solía ir de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a su habitación en la residencia o donde fuera que estuviera. Ella le había acompañado un par de veces pero después de ciertos sustos, se dio cuenta de que prefería permanecer en tierra firme.  
-Sí, lo recuerdo. - susurró, no refiriéndose solo a las excursiones en los tejanos sino a todo, los buenos recuerdos. Lleva todo el día evitando pensar en él, apartar a Elodin y las memorias de su relación de su mente se había vuelto un hábito ya, pero ahora todo le vino de golpe. El día en el que se conocieron, los viajes a Imre, las noches en el río, las búsquedas de libros perdidos hace años en el Archivo. Con los recuerdos también volvió la antigua pregunta, ¿por qué no podía funcionar esta vez? Sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Elodin pero, ¿cuál era la suya?  
Elodin se acercó a la cama y cogió su mano, ella la apretó levemente, aún le costaba moverse. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Cammar entró en la habitación. Llevaba una mano vendada, ahora tendría una nueva herida con la que asustar a los nuevos alumnos de la Factoría. Con él llegaron también los malos recuerdos de su relación con Elodin: las desapariciones sin explicación, las discusiones, el miedo constante a que terminara encerrado de nuevo.  
Kaelyn soltó su mano de la de Elodin. Éste se levantó al ver a Cammar y salió de la sala sin mirarla. Ella se lo agradece, no creía que pudiera hacerlo sin llorar.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98


End file.
